1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cable clamp.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable clamps used to bind cables are generally stuck to a sidewall of a computer enclosure with adhesive. However, it is difficult to disengage those cable clamps from the enclosure, and furthermore, the adhesive may be destroyed, and the cable clamps cannot be reused.